1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to land vehicles of the collapsible kind. It also relates to motor vehicles. Specifically, the invention is a foldable trailer adapted for use as part of a golf cart or the like vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,924 describes a motor driven golf cart with a detachable rider unicycle. This cart offered satisfactory support for a single rider, but was not easily used by a greater number of persons. The present invention offers greater carrying ability, better stability on rough terrain and more versatile adaptation to useful employment. At the same time, the present invention is extremely compact and can easily be carried in the trunk of an automobile.
Folding carts of many descriptions are known, both for golf and other purposes. Often these carts have telescoping frame members held in place by spring loaded pins, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,228 to Harris, or they may have pivotable frame members locked in a preferred position by pins, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,190 to Wills. In any such structure, the telescoped or folded parts are subject to vibration and general looseness, especially if the cart is used for off-road purposes and therefore subjected to rough traveling surfaces. If no means is provided to eliminate vibration, the pins or other similar locking means will become progressively looser, with either the pin or framework eventually failing, for example by cracking or tearing, or the pin may be lost.
It is necessary that an off-road vehicle such as a collapsible golf cart be rigidly assembled both for longevity of cart life and the safety of the riders. Unnecessary pitching and rocking caused by looseness in the frame of a cart can be especially dangerous to passengers, who are not holding associated steering means, and to weighty cargo such as a bag of golf clubs. For these reasons, prior art collapsible carts have not been fully satisfactory.